parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bailey Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Little John - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Maid Marian - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Prince John - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Sir Hiss - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Friar Tuck - SpongeBob SquarePants *Lady Kluck - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Alan-A-Dale - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Otto - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Trigger - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Nutsy - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Sis Rabbit - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Tagalong Rabbit - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Mother Rabbit - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Toby Turtle - Parappa the Rapper *Tournament Crocodile - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Sexton Mouse - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Little Sister Mouse - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *King Richard - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Terk (Tarzan) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Snagglepuss *Robin Hood as a Stork - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Scenes *Bailey Hood Part 1. Main Title *Bailey Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Bailey Hood Part 3. Scar and Iago *Bailey Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Scar *Bailey Hood Part 5. Ratigan Visits SpongeBob SquarePants and Guru Ant *Bailey Hood Part 6. Dumbo's Birthday/Bailey's Gift to Dumbo *Bailey Hood Part 7. Dumbo Meets Destiny *Bailey Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Bailey Hood Part 9. Scar's Plan *Bailey Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Bailey Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Bailey Hood Part 12. Bailey Gets Seized *Bailey Hood Part 13. The Attack *Bailey Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Bailey Hood Part 15. Scar's Outrage *Bailey Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At SpongeBob's Church *Bailey Hood Part 17. Scar's Idea About SpongeBob *Bailey Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Bailey Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Bailey Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Bailey Hood Part 21. Bailey and Destiny's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Bailey Hood Part 22. End Credits Gallery Bailey_finding_dory.jpg|Bailey as Robin Hood Timon_the_lion_king.png|Timon as Little John Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Maid Marian NEW Scar.png|Scar as Prince John Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago as Sir Hiss Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Professor Ratigan as the Sheriff of Nottingham SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Friar Tuck Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Lady Kluck Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Alan-A-Dale Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Otto Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Trigger Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Nutsy Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Skippy Rabbit Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Sis Rabbit Sandy_cheeks_spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Tagalong Rabbit Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Mother Rabbit IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Toby Turtle Jenner.jpg|Jenner as the Tournament Crocodile B0u5p3wCYAAhhYy.jpg|Arthur Read as Sexton Mouse Francine Frensky.png|Francine Frensky as Little Sister Mouse Mufasa 1.jpg|Mufasa as King Richard Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Hyacinth Hippo.jpg|Hyacinth Hippo as Little John as a Fortune Teller Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Robin Hood as a Stork Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs